


A Slight Infatuation

by Nightgaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Horns, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightgaze/pseuds/Nightgaze
Summary: During a small hangout at Snowchester, Ranboo falls asleep.During a small hangout at Snowchester, Ranboo's head is low enough for Tubbo to touch.During a small hangout at Snowchester, Tubbo has all of a sudden realised a strange desire.
Relationships: Tubbo/Ranboo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 287





	A Slight Infatuation

It was a quiet day. It was nice. Snow fell outside gently, just like always, but it wasn't as deep as usual. Sunlight had filtered in here and there.

More importantly, the lighting seemed to be the perfect lighting for a nap as well.

My breath catches in my throat when the other nuzzles his face into my chest, heat rushing to my face. I couldn't really help it, just anything he did made me smile like an idiot. Make my heart flutter and my face feel like it was on fire.

My eyes fall on Ranboo's hair, looking at the fluffy mess. I can see the small horns nested in them, small peaks of color in a vast sea of the opposite. I let my eyes wander, taking in his body.

His suit had been abandoned, traded out for a thick sweater. The pants that he wore looked thick as well, and at the cuffs around his ankles I can make out small wisps of fluff on the inside of them. Perfect clothing for Snowchester, and perfect for just lazing around.

His limbs are everywhere too. His legs were almost hanging off the couch. One of my own is trapped under his stomach, making me confused on how he could possibly be comfortable. But I don't question it, learning not to question the hybrid all too much.

One arm was draped off the side. The other put a welcomed weight around my hips. It was another thing that kept me rooted where I was.

It wasn't like I hadn't tried to get away. Long before my leg had fallen asleep, I had tried quite a few times to get up and try and move him somewhere more comfortable. Each time had only led into what sounded like an unhappy noise, and the arm looped around me squeezing me so tight that I felt like I was about to be squeezed in half.

I look around, trying to find something in my reach to distract myself. Anything to make the time pass faster.

It's only a matter of time before I find myself subconsciously winding a hand into the taller's hair. It's soft, feeling as fluffy as it looked. My nails gently scrape against his scalp, massaging it slightly.

As time draws on, I find my fingers moving closer and closer to his horns.

I've never had an opportunity until now where Ranboo had been low enough for me to even touch the top of his head. He towers over almost everyone, the only one I can even think of being taller than him is Bad.

And I wouldn't lie, I've found interest in his horns. They were a part of the hybrid that seemed so out of reach most of the time, as if they were forbidden...

Impulsion took control of me. At first, it was just a gentle brush against the points here and there. Enough to where if he woke up it could just be played off as an accident.

The only response he seemed to make was just snuggling closer.

Taking it as a good sign, I can't help but get a little confident. I rest my thumb on it, rubbing gently.

I didn't know what I was suspecting. Maybe the feeling of ivory? Or bone? I didn't really think of feeling soft velvet.

But I don't complain. I can't. As I wrap my fingers around his horn, gently rubbing. I can't get enough of the soft feeling, a smile spreading across my face.

Ranboo seemed to be enjoying himself too. I can see the small smile on his own face. The tips of his tails start to flick, and before long they're wagging lazily. Even after a bit, I can feel a slight vibration.

Huh… didn't know that he could purr. It was interesting, and only made me chuckle slightly.

I shift, getting myself more comfortable. I propped my head up with my free hand, closing my eyes for just a few moments. Though, when I opened them, a small look outside the window suggested that more than just a few seconds had passed.

Stars twinkled outside, streaks of blue and green twirling in the sky. I find myself slowly rubbing the velvet again, smiling when I feel the taller start to purr again. I sit there for half an hour, about to doze off again.

Just as my eyes close, they shoot open as I find it harder to breath. My back arches as the arm around him hips squeezes and pushes into my stomach. I twist and turn, trying to get out of what felt like a death trap. My hand tugs at his hair on accident.

When I feel the arm pull away, I take a deep breath, glad that I can breath again.

"Ngh… what time is it..?"

Hearing the deep, sleepy voice, my face flushes.

Him looking up at me with his chin on my chest makes my face flush. It makes me realize, not for the first time, that I want to kiss him. I just want to grab his face and cave. But I don't. I can't, I can't just spring that onto him.

"Eh, night time," I murmur, looking away from him. "I fell asleep and lost track of time."

I grow concerned when he doesn't answer. Until I look back at him, seeing the small smile on his face and his eyes closed again as he presses into the hand I was using to stroke his hair.

"So… anything you want to do? Like… any projects or anything?" The question slips from me. It sounds awkward, unsure. Which I was, in a sense.

The hybrid yawns, stretching out his arms. They wrap around me in a hug as he leans back even more.

"Nah. I just want to lay here."


End file.
